


The King's Death

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, FFXV x KH, Gen, Kingdom Hearts I, Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts), pride's land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Maleficent sends Riku on a mission to Pride's Land to protect Simba, a nephew of a friend of his, Scar. The mission seems simple, but instead will serve to put even more doubts and guilt in the boy.





	The King's Death

Since arriving at Hollow Bastion, Riku had always looked suspiciously at the Maleficent witch and especially the dark powers who wanted to donate them to help save Kairi.

Maleficent looked at the boy and murmured: - I see you are still not convinced of my offer of help, but to save your friend you need more power.-. He put a hand on Riku's shoulder and continued: "You will never be able to do it with only your scarce strength."

Riku freed himself from the witch's touch and replied in a dry tone: "I can save Kairi with only my strength!" He looked worried at the girl who seemed immersed in long sleep and who unleashed in Riku a series of bad memories related to the city of Altissia.

Maleficent looked carefully at the boy and then said in a serious and cold tone: "So, let me put your strength to the test." He opened a dark portal and said, "You must go to a world called" Pride's Land to protect Simba, the son of Mufasa the king of those lands. If you can protect him I will convince you that you do not need another dark power to save your friend. "  
Riku looked at the portal in front of him and asked in a diffident tone: "Why do you propose me such a strange mission?"

Maleficent answered with a serious voice as he touched his scepter with his left hand: - Who asked me this favor is Scar a dear friend of mine, who cares a lot about the life of his dear and only nephew. As a snake moved behind the boy and put his hands on his shoulders: - And I want to entrust this important mission because I place the utmost confidence in your ability.-.

Riku felt that there was something strange about that request, but he still accepted the assignment that Maleficent had proposed to him: - I go! -.

The boy crossed the portal without noticing the smile that appeared on Maleficent's face.

When Riku entered the new world he immediately noticed that his body was transformed into that of a white lion and the boy exclaimed: - My appearance has changed.-. He tried to summon the animophagus and succeeded: - At least I can fight and fulfill my mission.-.

He looked around and saw a little lion walking along a gorge where there was no animal and no vegetation and Riku thought "I try to ask that little lion, if he knows Simba" and came up finding really strange his new body and and yes he asked if in other worlds he could take on a different aspect.

When he approached the puppy enough, Riku asked, "Hi! Do you know a certain Simba by chance? -. He noticed that the lion was chasing a strange lizard, which Riku had never seen before.

The puppy replied: - It's me! Who are you? I've never seen you in these parts. " The puppy looked at him carefully.

Riku presented himself with a slight bow in front of what was all for a prince: - My name is Riku! Your uncle Scar sent me here to protect you, your majesty! -.

Simba lowered his ears and said in a sad voice as he went to lie down in the shade: - Apparently no one has more confidence in me And they are afraid that I can combine some other trouble.

Riku asked as he looked around in search of enemies in this dry place: - What did you do so badly? -.

Simba answered as he looked at the ground: - I disobeyed the orders of my father and I endangered the life of Nala, my best friend.-.

Riku murmured as he swung his weapon in the air: "I too once disobeyed my father's orders and endangered Father Prompto." When he saw Papa Noctis disappear into the water because of the Marilith, he had left his hiding place and had endangered Father Prompto's life until Papa Noctis had emerged from the water and taken him to safety, where his father had scolded before throwing himself against the Daemons again and destroying him.

Simba just raised his head to look at Riku when some Heartless appeared in front of them and wanted to attack the prince.

Riku thought as he gripped his weapon with his mouth and brought down one of the enemies "Do I really have to defend Simba from these Heartless? It seems like a task too easy ". And with this thought in mind, he easily destroyed the other Heartless too.

Simba meanwhile had turned to watch Riku fight and once the fight ended, he said: - You are as strong as my father. He looked at Riku with a look of admiration and said, "I would like to be able to fight like you!"

Riku chuckled and exclaimed: "I can give you some fighting lessons, if you wish." Again he began to guard to check that there were no other enemies around.

Simba's chestnut eyes lit up with joy and exclaimed: "But first I have to improve my roar, as Uncle Scar suggested, and then we'll think about the fighting lessons."

Riku looked at the little lion as he made his first roar and struggled to hold back a laugh as he found it funny and like a cat's meow.

Simba roared again several times before issuing a roar that felt all that desolate Valley and Riku commented: - Not bad! -.

Both Simba and Riku burst out laughing, but their joy lasted only for a few seconds.

A deep roar and the earth began to shake all around them and Riku lifted his head and saw the huge herd of gnu that totally went crazy threw themselves on them.

The boy screamed as his brain began to work out a plan to save both Simba and him: - Escape! I try to stop them! -.

Simba began to run while Riku summoned his weapon and tried with a "Fire" magic to drop rocks and then divert the Gnu race in another direction, but the stones that fell were too small to stop a crazed herd as that.

Riku continued to walk back, seeing the herd more and more dangerously close to him and especially to Simba.

The boy then raised his weapon again and again summoned a spell to try to stop the crazed herd: - Stop! -. Some animals stopped but were immediately overwhelmed by the other Gnus.

Riku tried to cast the "Stop" magic again but got the same result as before and exclaimed bitterly: "It's useless! Too many to stop them with this magic! -. He turned and started running towards Simba to take him to a safe place, while the herd became more dangerously close.

The boy thought panicked and turned his gaze to Simba "What am I doing ?! What do I do?!-. Then in front of him appeared the dead trunk of a tree whose only remaining branch seemed high enough and strong for them.

Riku increased the speed of the race and reached Simba before a gnu overwhelmed him and taking him by the neck used a rock as a springboard to land on the dry tree trunk.

Riku shouted desperately at Simba: - Get as high as you can! Hold on to the branch with all your strength.-.

Simba immediately obeyed the boy's order and tried to climb to the top, while the tree was swept up like a river in flood.

The tree began to shake and Riku thought as he looked at the trunk that suffered the damage of the wild gnus "The trunk will not hold up much longer! I have to find another solution quickly! "And looked at the rock face, where there was a wide point of support and his mind began to make a new plan to make sure that at least Simba could reach that safe point and save himself .

A blue bird flew towards them and Simba shouted: - Zazu! Help us! -. And Riku saw him flying towards two lions watching the two lions in danger.

Zazu answered in an alarmed voice as he also looked at Riku, who was holding himself up with all his might on the branch: "Your father is coming! Try to resist! -.

Riku answered as he looked at the condition of the trunk: - Fast! The trunk is about to break! -. And he flew towards two lions who seemed to be looking for Simba from a safe place.

The bigger and more robust one of the two immediately threw himself in the middle of the gnu herd to grasp it, while the other lion of more delicate appearance and with the black mane remained to watch the scene. The branch broke completely and Riku not to land Simba in the midst of the fury of the herd decided to use the magic "Antima" with which the lion began to fall more slowly and Mufasa managed to grasp it with his mouth and then also touched Riku climb on the back of the lion and begin the escape to salvation.

Mufasa was hit several times by the maddened herd and Riku repeatedly used the "Stop" magic to not be hit by one of the Gnus until he completely consumes his Magic Force and makes himself unable to use any kind of magic.

The lion was hit hard by a Gnu and both Riku and Simba were thrown back into the maddened rage and Riku tried to protect the lion with his own strength, until Mufasa managed to catch them again and bring them on a spur of rock high enough to be safe from the Gnus, but Simba's father could not get himself safe and was again overwhelmed by the mad fury of the Gnus.

Simba shouted with all his strength: - No, dad! -. Riku leaned over to look for Simba's father and go and rescue him. Mufasa however re-emerged from the Gnus and clung with all his might on a rock face, where he tried to go up again and get himself safe.

Simba screamed with all his strength to Riku as he began to climb on the rocks to reach his father: - We have to go and help him! Come with me!-. Riku nodded and began to climb along with the lion cub to reach the top.

When they reached the top, they saw Mufasa lose their grip and fall into the void in the middle of the Gnu herd. Simba began to shout: - Noooooo! -. while Riku tried to use a spell, but realized he had been left without magic and could not recharge it and had to watch the scene impotent.

When the fury of the Gnu herd left the valley, Riku helped Simba down and together they started looking for Simba's father.

Silence was unreal, and Riku felt a profound loss and pain as they moved cautiously into that unreal place. A crazed Gnu came out in front of them from the dust raised by the herd and Riku stood before Simba to protect him, but the animal ignored him and continued his desperate flight to safety.

From the dust of the earth that covered the place as if it were fog appeared another broken tree and under the body of a lion. Riku remained petrified as Simba approached and murmured: - Dad ...-. And he looked at the mane and the serious expression he usually had when he slept.

Simba began to speak, while Riku remained motionless while the figure of Simba's father disappeared to make way for that of Noctis with all his ancestral weapons placed near him: - Dad? Dad, come on! Come on get up! Dad, we have to go home. " He moved and drew his ear to his father as he did for fun or to wake him up without getting results.

 

He turned to Riku and began to shout with all his strength: - Help me! Please! You can do something for him, do not you? -.

Riku shook his head as he looked at the desperate expression of the little lion and kept looking at Mufasa as if he were his father Noctis: "I can not do anything! I can not do anything ...-. He began to cry, putting his hands on his hair.

Simba began to cry and shouted again: - Help! -. His voice echoed throughout the valley, but no one heard his cry for help. The lioness decided to stay next to his father, while Riku cried desperately.

A few minutes passed and Scar appeared from the raised dust and a black lion appeared, turning to Riku in a furious and harsh tone: "Great job as a bodyguard! Because of your weakness, my older brother died and my nephew almost died. "

Riku replied as he put his paws in front and moved away from the black lion, while a dark portal opened behind him: - I could not do anything to save your nephew! I took full advantage of my possibilities and ...-.

Scar pushed Riku toward the dark portal and shouted furiously: "Get out of this world! Before you lose patience and hurt yourself! It is only your fault that you are incapable! -. And with a last paw, he let Riku into the dark vortex, who immediately locked himself in front of him.  
Scar murmured softly in a triumphant and sadistic tone: "Good! Now let's take care of my nephew! -. And he approached with a slow pace and a cruel smile.

Riku returned to Hollow Bastion and Maleficent said not giving any time to the boy to stand up and calm down: - You deeply disappointed me, Riku! I saw what you did in Pride's Land and I was really disappointed by your incapacity. "

Riku murmured as he wiped the last tears with his palm: "I did my best, I swear!" He stood up and tried to assume a serious and controlled expression, while Maleficent nervously walked into the room.

The witch turned to look at him and furiously replied: "Your maximum was fine at Destiny Island, but outside your small and miserable world, you must have more power and strength. A power that I offered you, but in your stupidity you have refused and these are the consequences. "

Riku lowered his head and murmured in a repentant voice: - I'm sorry! I understood that I need the power of darkness to carry out my task. " He pressed a hand to his chest, while the pain was gripping him with force.

Maleficent said in an angry and disappointed tone: - It is not surprising that Sora has decided to make new friends, given your weakness. You would never have managed to protect him and save Kairi.-. Riku's heart felt as if pierced by a dagger, as he watched Sora move away with her two new friends.

Riku agreed once again with the words of Maleficent who continued opening a new dark portal: - Now, but you have to rest! So tired you can not be useful to me or your friend Kairi. Go to Traverse Town to spend some time with your father and maybe eat something, because then we'll start working again. " He put his hands over Riku's shoulders and murmured in a softer tone: "All right?"

Riku freed himself from the hands of Maleficent and nodded slowly as he looked at the dark portal that had been opened for him.

Maleficent said in a calm and cold voice: "Perhaps with more power you would have succeeded in saving another person dear to you."

Those words hurt Riku's heart deeply and he once again saw his father Noctis's body standing up against Mufasa's. Was it possible that the death of his father Noctis was only his fault and his weakness?

The boy thought as he lowered his head and went to the dark portal that led to Traverse Town "Yes! It is my fault and of the light, if Dad Noctis is dead "and ducking his head with tears in his eyes entered the portal.

When he arrived, Traverse Town immediately went to the house his father Prompto had rented after Destiny Island had been completely destroyed. When he arrived he saw his father Prompto who was helping Cid in some mechanical chores, while Yuffie pulled him by the jacket for some strange request.

Prompto leaned forward and nearly dropped Cid's precious equipment on the ground and scolded the Ninja, who began to slam his feet on the ground and Aerith entered the room right now while holding a tray with a hot drink and cookies.

Riku began to approach to greet his father and be with him, but again the images of Noctis and Mufasa appeared in front of him and he stopped a few steps from the door.

The boy shook his head several times as he began to reverse and move away from his home and his father: - I can not approach you or hug you ... I am one of those responsible for your pain. True, dad? -. He looked at Yuffie who started pulling Prompto's blond hair, trying to steal the last chocolate cookie from him. Prompto began to complain and Yuffie took the opportunity to steal the cookie in his hands.

Riku murmured again as he continued to move away from the house: - I will return only when I have enough to be able to protect you and to apologize for not helping you save Father Noctis.-. He turned to go back to the dark portal and return to Hollow Bastion.

Prompto turned to the window and wondered sadly, where his son had ended and why he had not yet returned home.

From a dark portal appeared Maleficent and Scar exclaimed in a soothing voice and charged with triumph: - Our plan succeeded perfectly! I have finally control of the kingdom, while you too have achieved a good result. True?-.

Maleficent nodded and said triumphantly: "Let's say yes!"

Scar asked after worried: - As for that other brat with the keyblade? -.

Maleficent replied: - He will not be in your world for the moment! And if he gets too close, I will send Pete to warn you of his arrival and help you delete him. "

Scar nodded and murmured: "Good! I return to the world as I have many duties to fulfill as the new King of "Pride's Land!" -.

Maleficent nodded as she made her way back to Hollow Bastion, where Riku was already waiting for the witch.


End file.
